Soluna Equipments
With the advent of state of the art weaponry, the kingdoms Division of National Defense has been put to the task of organizing and establishing infantry countermeasures to the rapidly risings arms industry. So with the growth of weaponry, so did the Kingdom of E'dan match it with high tech gear and equipment to provide vital protection against such arms. DND has issued the call and many private tech companies have come to their aid, several of which are the same companies that produce these weapons, after all in order to ensure their profit, they have to have living beings to spend and buy their weapons, so in effect, manufacturing arms as well as armor to combat it ensures that their industry survives. MARS has their own line of battle efficient gear that has been adopted by the government. Ju.Pt.Tr. and Caelum have their own high tech line of equipment that specialize in nanotechnology assistance in battle. Special alloys provided and made by Vulcan Industries have also been used in armor that helps against small arms and high powered rifles. Regarding Armor and Shield Stats Much like weapons, armor and shields have their own corresponding stats that enable them to better protect the wielder. Each piece of armor will grant you bonuses to toughness rolls or speed rolls as well as other unique enhancements. Rarely will they increase a perimeter itself. Pieces of equipment are prime for Sundering, and as such are subject to the universal rules of Sundering in regards to challenge and hardness (See "Skills"). As the character sheet states, a character may equip a helmet, body armor, body suits, gloves, greaves, boots and shields. You can only equip one of each equipment type, while gloves, greaves, and boots are to be sold as a pair but count as one. Armor Customizing and Coding Armor can be customized up to an extent in Soluna, much like weapons. First a player must pick a base armor type, then the player can choose to add special attributes to that armor from the list of possible attributes. These attributes are written as two digit numbers corresponding to their effect and are written together as a string of numbers called a serial (refer to the table below for a list of possible armor only attributes). An MTP Vest with the attributes of +10 health, +1 toughness, and +1 to athletics is written as 111323 where the first two numbers 11 is the health bonus, 13 is the toughness bonus and 23 is the athletics bonus. Armor also has special digits written on their serial code that are unique to them. These are the amount of weapon slots that armor can hold (represented as 0*) and the amount of inventory slots the armor can hold (represented as *0) where the * represents the letter equivalent of a number. Take the above example of a 111323 MTP, if a player wanted to give that same piece of equipment 5 inventory slots and 3 weapon slots, they would add EC to the serial number where E is the letter equivalent of 5 and C is the letter equivalent of 3. This makes it a 111323EC MTP. This way of serializing armor and weapons allows the player to know what the bonuses are as well as calculate the amount of money it costs to buy them. For customizing and serializing weapons, view the "Soluna Armaments" page. Effect Numeral Effect Numeral 10 to HP 11 Negate 1 point of damage 31 1 bonus to Str 12 Negate 2 points of damage 32 1 bonus to Tgh 13 Negate 1 elemental damage 33 1 bonus to Mnd 14 Negate 2 elemental damage 34 1 bonus to Dex 15 Weapon Slots 0* 2 bonus to Acrobatics 21 Inventory Slots *0 2 bonus to Aid 22 Alpha (extra augment slot) 41 2 bonus to Athletics 23 Beta (extra augment slot) 42 2 bonus to Combat 24 Omega (extra augment slot) 43 2 bonus to Deft 25 1 damage to shield bash 51 2 bonus to Perception 26 Prevent mechanical detection 52 2 bonus to Stealth 27 1 damage to brawler 53 2 bonus to Technical 28 Prevent disarm 54 2 bonus VS counterspell 35 2 bonus to Binder 59 Helmet Compound Battle Helmet The CB helmet is a type of personal armor designed specifically to protect the head during a fight. They are purely military equipment, protecting the head from cutting blows with swords, flying arrows, and low-velocity musketry. Today's militaries often use high-quality helmets made of ballistic materials such as Kevlar which have excellent bullet and fragmentation stopping power. The CB Helmet has a few unique modifications such as the HP boost mod that none of the other helmets offer. CB Helm ($50) 2 Tgh Bonus 2 Perception Penalty Can only have up to C inventory slots Cannot have any weapon slots Upgrade Cost 11 $100 13 $75 26 $75 27 $75 31 $150 35 $100 Personnel Armor Support System Helmet Part of the vest and helmet combination of the PASS line. This sturdy military helmet is the basic helmet of the Empyreal Army. Made with several layers of protective materials, this helmet has the most damage reducing modifications out of all the helmets available. A majority of these modifications are non-nanobot triggered functions which also make it one of the most versatile suit combination. PASS Helm ($100) 2 Tgh Bonus 1 Perception Penalty Can only have up to C inventory slots Cannot have any weapon slots Upgrade Cost 13 $75 26 $75 27 $75 31 $150 32 $300 33 $200 34 $400 Sonic Wave Amplifier Node Visor The SWAN visor is one of three pieces of the SWAN combo. Possessing state of the art nanobot technology, this thin piece of equipment straps around the wearers chin and protects their nose and eyes with a thin but resilient film of silicone glass. Created for use in special operations where the encumbrance of larger, heavier pieces of equipment may hamper the mission, most of the modifications for the SWAN visor and alternatively the rest of the SWAN pieces of equipment are nanobot triggered functions. As such it suffers from a lower bracket of users, combined with the fact that the visor has less protective qualities than the other available helmets makes for a very poor selling product. SWAN Visor ($100) 1 Tgh Bonus Cannot have any inventory or weapon slots Nanobot usable only Upgrade Cost 13 $75 14 $75 22 $75 26 $75 28 $75 Caelum Haven Visor The Caelum Haven Visor, or the Haven visor was created specifically by Caelum for use with their nanobots. This special piece of equipment suffers from the same decrease in protection as the SWAN visor, however it boasts one of the most unique and possibly most useful modifications in any piece of armor. The Haven Visor increases the amount of augment slots a nanobot user can have at his or her disposal. Obviously this is for nanobot users only as non nanobot users will simply waste money on obtaining such an item. Haven Visor ($200) 1 Tgh Bonus 1 Mnd Bonus Cannot have any inventory or weapon slots Nanobot usable only Upgrade Cost 41 $150 42 $150 43 $150 Body Armor Modular Tactical Plate The MTP is a newly designed body armor developed by Vulcan Industries. The MTP includes a quick-release system to remove the vest in emergencies, meant to help corpsmen get to an injured soldiers's body, greater coverage of the lower back, side torso, and shoulders, increased inventory and weapon pouches, and integrated channels for communications wiring. The MTP was also designed for quick equipping as well as relieving the weight from the shoulders onto the lower back and abdomen for increased mobility. MTP ($200) 3 Tgh Bonus 1 Dex Penalty Can only have up to J inventory slots Can only have up to C weapon slots Upgrade Cost 11 $100 13 $75 15 $75 27 $75 31 $150 Personnel Armor Support System Vest The PASS Vest is the armor piece of the PASS combination and one of the main pieces of body armor the Empyreal Army has in their repertoire. The PASS vest boast the most protection out of all the pieces of equipment available early on. It has all damage prevention modifications as well as most perimeter increasing ones. Like all pieces of the PASS combo, they are versatile enough to be used by all alignments and might suit those who require a bit more cushion from the rigors of battle. PASS Vest ($300) 4 Tgh Bonus 2 Dex Penalty Can only have up to H inventory slots Can only have up to B weapon slots Upgrade Cost 12 $75 13 $75 15 $75 23 $75 24 $75 27 $75 31 $150 32 $300 33 $200 34 $400 Body Suits Standard Armored Suit The Standard Armored suit, or the St-Ar Suit is a new state of the art piece of equipment developed by Soluna's top most companies. The suit itself is made up of silica nanobits, similar to purified sand, that harden instantly into a shield when kinetic energy is applied to it which just as quickly dissipates once the energy has dispersed. This allows for a skin tight body armor that is both durable and light weight. The advent of this technology is quite new and because of this, mass marketing is still expensive making the product itself more expensive than other types of armor. St-Ar Suit ($200) 3 Tgh Bonus Cannot have any inventory or weapon slots Upgrade Cost 11 $100 13 $75 24 $75 27 $75 31 $150 32 $300 33 $200 34 $400 SWAN Suit The SWAN suit is the second in the SWAN line of equipments. Strictly made for nanobot users only as the technology behind the suit activates when a current is placed on it. The SWAN suit is made of a smart fluid that is composed of iron particles suspended in silicone oil that hardens in milliseconds once a current, regulated by nanobots, runs through it. The same current also stimulates the muscle of it's wearer boosting various perimeters. SWAN Suit ($400) 1 Tgh Bonus 1 Str Bonus 1 Dex Bonus Cannot have any inventory or weapon slots Nanobot usable only Upgrade Cost 13 $75 15 $75 21 $75 23 $75 52 $100 and Nanobots Gloves Compound Battle Gloves The CB gloves are the standard run of the mill hand armor for adventurers and soldiers. Part of the CB equipment combo, the CB gloves complements the other two greatly. Providing great protection for the hands, the CB gloves are an important piece of armour, since the hands and arms are particularly vulnerable in hand-to-hand combat. Some CB gloves can be modified to have a built-in knuckle duster. If the hand is bunched into a fist the backhand protection becomes pronounced from the fist just above the knuckles, this allows the user to utilize the gauntlet as a melee weapon while still protecting the hand from damage when punching. However, against an armed combatant the use of this feature would have be risky when a more suitable weapon is within reach. CB Gloves ($50) 1 Tgh Bonus Can only have up to A inventory slots Cannot have any weapon slots Upgrade Cost 12 $75 13 $75 31 $150 33 $200 53 $50 54 $100 59 $75 SWAN Gauntlets The last piece of the SWAN gear, the SWAN Gauntlets offers the least amount of modifications out of all the three pieces. Like the rest of the set these gauntlets are nanobot usable only limiting their audience. The SWAN gauntlets has a unique modification for a piece of equipment that is nanobot usable only, the 2 bonus against counterspells. Since magic users would normally diverge from the nanobot path, there are those who choose to play both fields. The gauntlets and this specific modification is available in glove form to those who choose both technology and magic outside of rare items. SWAN Gauntlet ($100) 1 Tgh Bonus Can only have up to A inventory slots Cannot have any weapon slots Nanobot usable only Upgrade Cost 12 $75 13 $75 22 $75 24 $75 25 $75 28 $75 35 $100 Greaves Compound Battle Greaves These armored plates are meant to be strapped around the thighs either over pants or over a body suit. These are standard issue and most militaries equip their infantrymen with these. The CB Greaves are also the only pieces of armor that protect the legs as the other leg option do not have a toughness bonus. CB greaves make up one of the three pieces of CB equipment available to the player. CB Greaves ($100) 1 Tgh Bonus 1 Dex Bonus Can only have up to H inventory slots Can only have up to B weapon slots Upgrade Cost 11 $100 15 $75 21 $75 31 $150 32 $300 33 $200 34 $400 Cybernetic Leggings A pair of electrolyzed nanobot wired leggings work similarly tight pants. Strictly nanobot usable, these leggings work the same way as body suits in that they send small electrical pulses over their wearers thighs. These pulses stimulate the muscle tissue and allows them to function at their highest capacity. Because of this, the Cybernetic Leggings can be used to modify all different sorts of perimeters and skills that pertain to dexterity. Cyber Leggings ($150) 2 Dex Bonus Can only have up to J inventory slots Can only have up to A weapon slots Nanobot usable only Upgrade Cost 13 $75 15 $75 21 $75 23 $75 27 $75 Boots Combat Boot A combat boot is designed to provide a combination of grip, ankle stability, and foot protection suitable to a rugged environment. They are traditionally made of hardened, and sometimes waterproofed leather while many combat boots incorporate many technologies originating in civilian hiking boots, such as nylon side panels, which improve ventilation and comfort. They are also often specialized for certain climates and conditions, such as jungle boots, desert boots, and cold weather boots as well as specific uses, such as jump boots. As such these boots are the most common type of boot you will encounter. Combat Boot ($50) 1 Dex Bonus Can only have up to A weapon slots Cannot have any inventory slots Upgrade Cost 15 $75 21 $75 23 $75 27 $75 31 $150 33 $200 Galvanized Shoe A galvanized shoe is an armored piece of equipment meant to be worn to protect the feet. Unlike the combat boot, that is designed for ease and terrain protection, the Galvanized shoe is meant to protect the wearer from harm at the expense of their mobility. These armored shoes are most useful to those who are in the front lines of heavy weapons fire. Armored Shoe ($75) 1 Tgh Bonus 2 Dex Penalty Can only have up to A weapon slots Cannot have any inventory slots Upgrade Cost 13 $75 15 $75 31 $150 32 $300 33 $200 34 $400 Shields Buckler A buckler is a small shield gripped in the fist or slung to the side near the elbow; it is generally used as a companion weapon in hand-to-hand combat as its size made it poor protection against missile weapons (e.g., arrows) but useful in deflecting the blow of an opponent's melee weapon. The buckler has moderate protection and allows for the use of both hands. This enables the user to double grasp and perform skills without penalties. Buckler ($50) 1 Tgh Bonus No Cover Can be used even with weapons that state otherwise Cannot have any inventory or weapon slots Upgrade Cost 27 $75 31 $150 33 $200 51 $25 59 $75 Targe A targe is a type of shield used by infantry troops. More specifically, a targe is a concave shield fitted with enarmes on the inside, one adjustable by a buckle, to be attached to the forearm, and the other fixed as a grip for the left hand. These shields are mostly made of light weight but durable materials to give a higher protection vs mobility ratio. The targe is larger than the buckler but is more cumbersome, the increased cover and protection comes at the cost of decreased mobility. Targe ($75) 2 Tgh Bonus 1 Dex Penalty Minimal Cover Cannot have any inventory or weapon slots Upgrade Cost 13 $75 27 $75 31 $150 33 $200 51 $25 Tower The tower shield is the largest shield that any corpsman can equip. This massive rectangular piece of armor is made from several layers of protective material to provide the most cover to a single unit. The shield is made to be bullet and melee resistant. It is also designed with a firing port where the infantryman can fire a ballistics weapon from. The tower shield also has the steepest penalty to your dexterity than any other piece of equipment available. Tower ($100) 3 Tgh Bonus 3 Dex Penalty Moderate Cover Cannot have any inventory or weapon slots Upgrade Cost 13 $75 27 $75 31 $150 32 $300 33 $200 34 $400 51 $25 52 $100 and Nanobots Category:Soluna